oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Slayer master
Slayer Masters are masters of the Slayer skill. They can assign you a certain number of monsters to kill in order to raise your Slayer level. Each Slayer Master requires a certain Slayer and combat level in order to be assigned monsters. Players will also receive Slayer reward points upon completing tasks after completing five tasks (except Turael). All slayer masters sell useful items. The store article is at Slayer equipment. Slayer Masters Turael Turael gives the easiest tasks and is ideal for lower level players. They have no minimum combat or Slayer level requirements before players may receive assignments. He is located in a small house south of the general store in Burthorpe. The quickest ways to reach them are to use: * A Games necklace to the Burthorpe Games Room, down the stairs and run east. * A Combat bracelet to teleport to the Warriors' Guild and run east. If a player of any level receives an assignment they do not wish to do, Turael may consider giving players an easier assignment if they talk to him. However, this only works if the assignment is something that he doesn't assign. For example, if Duradel assigns a player Desert Lizards, then the Burthorpe slayer master cannot change their task, as he too assigns Desert Lizards. However, if the number given is far greater than Turael would normally give, it is possible to change your task. For example, if Duradel assigns 140+ Kalphite, then Turael will change this, as they would not assign that many to kill. In this case, Turael will give a new assignment, a new creature to slay or fewer of the same creature - its an entirely new drawing so you can receive the same monster. Note that it is impossible for a player to get Turael to reassign a task that he gave out. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Turael will not grant any slayer points, in fact, if it was a task replacing one from another master: it will reset all the tasks you did before. So, if you're on the 48th task and take a replacement one from Turael, all progress will be reset to 0. Krystilia Krystilia's tasks come with a risk: tasks assigned by her must be done within the Wilderness. She has no minimum combat or Slayer level requirements, and can be found by the jailhouse in Edgeville, north-east of the bank. Assignments from her have a separate task completion counter to standard assignments, so players will have to complete five of her slayer assignments to begin earning slayer reward points. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Krystilia grants: *25 points per task *125 for every 10th *375 for every 50th *625 for every 100th *875 for every 250th *1,250 for every 1,000th Mazchna Mazchna is the second easiest Slayer Master. The minimum combat level requirement to be assigned tasks from them is 20. Mazchna is located northeast of Canifis. The fastest ways to reach him are to use: *Using the Kharyrll portal from your POH. *Using Fairy ring code , arriving west of Canifis. *Using an Ectophial to arrive at the Ectofuntus and run west. *Use the charter ship to Port Phasmatys Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Mazchna grants: *2 slayer points per normal task *5 for every 10th *15 for every 50th *50 for every 100th *70 for every 250th *100 for every 1,000th Vannaka Vannaka is a mid-level Slayer Master. The minimum combat level requirement to be assigned tasks from Vannaka is 40. He is located in the Edgeville Dungeon, east of the Wilderness gate. The fastest ways to reach him are to use: *An Amulet of glory teleport to Edgeville, north of the dungeon entrance. *Fairy ring code , arriving east of Edgeville. *Using the Paddewwa Teleport, teleporting you inside of the dungeon. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Vannaka grants: *4 slayer points per normal task *20 for every 10th *60 for every 50th *100 points per 100th task *140 points per 250th task *200 points per 1,000th task Chaeldar Chaeldar is a hard Slayer Master. To be assigned monsters from her, you must have completed Lost City and have a minimum combat level of 70. She is located in Zanaris. The fastest way to reach her is to use a Fairy ring to go to Zanaris. Otherwise, one can reach her by entering the shed in the Lumbridge Swamp whilst wielding a Dramen staff or Lunar staff. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Chaeldar grants: *10 slayer points per normal task *50 for every 10th *150 for every 50th *250 points per 100th task *350 points per 250th task *500 points per 1,000th task Nieve/Steve Nieve is the second hardest Slayer Master. The minimum combat level requirement to be assigned tasks from Nieve is 85. After the events of Monkey Madness II, Steve replaces Nieve as the slayer master. She is located in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, near the yew trees and the southern bank. The fastest way to reach her is to use: *A Slayer ring teleport to the Stronghold Slayer Cave *A Spirit tree to the Tree Gnome Stronghold and run south-west *A Gnome Glider to the Grand Tree and run south-west after leaving the grand tree. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Nieve grants: *12 (15)After completing the Elite Western Provinces Diary, players will have an increased number of points received per task, equivalent to that of Duradel. slayer points per normal task *60 (75) for every 10th *180 (225) for every 50th *300 (375) for every 100th *420 (525) for every 250th *600 (750) for every 1,000th Duradel Duradel is the hardest Slayer Master. To be assigned tasks from Duradel, players must have a Slayer level of at least 50, and a combat level of at least 100. Also, to be able to enter Shilo Village, where Duradel resides, players must have completed the Shilo Village quest. He is located on the platform bridging the river at the fishing shop in Shilo Village. Although Duradel is usually north of the river (or sometimes on the bridge), he cannot be accessed from north of the river. Instead, enter the fishing shop south of the river, climb the ladder there, and cross the bridge to get to him. The fastest ways to reach Shilo Village are to use: *Karamja gloves 4 to teleport directly to Duradel. *Karamja gloves 3 to teleport to the Shilo Village mine. *The Shilo Village cart system to Shilo Village from the north end of Brimhaven. *Fairy ring code , arriving west of Shilo Village. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Duradel grants: *15 slayer points per normal task *75 for every 10th *225 for every 50th *375 for every 100th *525 for every 250th *750 for every 1,000th Category:Non-player characters